Finn's a Rock
by ladyYamato09
Summary: "Why did you pick up a rock Rachel?" Just try reading it and see how Finn is a Rock. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Finn's A Rock

by: ladyYamato09

so this is my first Glee fic so go easy on me. hope you guys like it. this is a total AU.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the Glee Club room and was surprise that she was not the first person to arrive almost everyone was their except the cheerios and football players and of course Mr. Schuester who was always late. Rachel greeted Kurt and Mercedes who was gossiping god knows what. As she was about to sit in her usual spot on the front, when she spotted two cheerios entering the room<p>

"Hi Rachel!" greeted a smiling Brittany S. Pierce while entering the room while holding pinkies with a scowling latina who glared at the said brunette.

"Hello Brittany and Santana, how was your afternoon? I hope it's as lovely as mine today." Brittany just beamed while Santana just scowled more. "Whatever Berry!" said the latina while walking pass the brunette heading to the back but frowned when she notice Brittany didn't follow her.

"Don't mind Santana Rachel she's just being grumpy today since coach Sylvester made as run extra laps after Cheerios practice."

"It's okay Brittany" said Rachel while smiling since the blonde had been smiling since see entered the room. Which doesn't surprise Rachel at all, Brittany is like rainbows and sunshine combined always the happy person that she is which makes the people around her happy as well. "I'm used to Santana's antics already" continued Rachel. "Where's Quinn anyway?"

Rachel can't help smiling more at the mention of the other blonde. "She's probably not coming to Glee today" said Brittany with a shrug while eyeing Rachel as she frown at knowing that Quinn won't be at glee today.

"W-Why is she not coming? Is she okay?" ask Rachel nervously. Unaware that the rest of the people in the room where already listening to them specially the two gossip queens Mercedes and Kurt who was trying to eavesdrop undetected but was failing miserable. And Santana who was still waiting for Brittany to sit with her, "Why do you care Berry?" spat Santana.

Rachel was startle when Santana spoke up suddenly, facing the latina with a frown "I care for Quinn and I'm just worried something happened to her and besides Quinn is _my _friend." Which earned her a raised eyebrow from Santana then the latina chuckled darkly "You _care _about her? Really Berry? You're gonna go with _she's my friend _bullshit and yet you choose to be with that gigantor instead of choosing Q. Quinn who choose to do everything just to make you happy, protected you from those slushies and bullies. Quinn was always there for you yet you claim to be _in love_ with him, where was he hobbit when you where being bullied did he stop them? did he even do anything?" Santana ranted which shock everybody in the room. Rachel knows who Santana is referring to, her boyfriend Finn Hudson.

Rachel just stood here gaping from everything the latina said, she knows that she must have hurt Quinn to some degree when she choose to be with Finn. But she love Finn. And she only sees Quinn as a friend. Right?

"I love Finn, Santana and Quinn she's my friend." Rachel said weakly. Santana just glared more "You are so going to regret it hobbit and when that time comes I won't even hesitate laugh in your face and say "I told you so"

There was a pause everyone was waiting for the tension to break. When Brittany spoke almost everyone sigh of relief the tension was too much.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Rachel just nodded thankful for the diversion. "What is it Brittany?"

"Why did you pick up a rock Rachel?" this questioned earn the blonde a confuse look from everyone. Even Santana who usually understood Brittany more than everyone else

"ah what? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch what you said Brittany." Rachel was really confuse she knows that Brittany is not the brightest color in the box sometimes but she will never ever say that out loud in fear of what the latina would do to her.

Brittany frowned it was a simple question. "I said why you picked up a rock?" everyone was waiting for Rachel to answer.

"Brittany I didn't pick up a rock" Rachel looks around to everyone who still has confused expressions in their faces.

"Yes you did Rachel and I think it was really pretty dumb of you even I would never pick a rock" this statement made Santana laugh out loud and Rachel was struck gaping she felt insulted but at the same time she could get angry at the blonde.

"Brittany? I-I don't understand what you mean by it and I assure you that I am not dumb"

"You just did Rachel, I'm talking about Finn being a rock" this definitely got everyone's attention and a smirk from the latina who finally has an idea what Brittany is talking about.

"Brittany, Finn is a human being and not a rock. If this is a joke or something it's not funny" Santana just rolled her eyes. "ay dios mio Berry it's a metaphor" which earned "ohhs" from the rest.

"I still don't understand how Finn is a rock though" everyone was nodding their heads and look at the blonde waiting for an explanation except for Santana who already knows.

"Finn is like a rock Rachel, it may be smooth on the surface and you could decorate it make it fashionable or whatever but no matter what you do to make it the best among the other rocks it will always be a rock, it doesn't even do anything it will just drag you down on the long run. That's Finn Rachel, yes Finn is good looking just like a rock it can mesmerize you but what can Finn give you? Just like the rock it can't give you anything."

Everyone was shock on how Brittany sees Finn especially Rachel she didn't know how to react so she remained standing and just look at the blonde. And when Brittany continued there was nothing she can do but listen and think about what the blonde was talking about.

"Put it this way Rachel, 10 years from now you're going to be a famous Broadway star and you're going to be receiving an award from the Grammy's or Oscar's I don't really care which one and you have to bring a date with you by then and of course since Finn is your boyfriend it is understandable that your bringing him. Tell me Rachel how you would feel bringing Finn on that event when you can't even brag about him to everyone because Finn is a rock. He doesn't even know what he would be doing in the future, he would probably stay here in Lima and be a mechanic and even if you could actually make him go to the event how would Finn act? He would probably stay in a corner and do absolutely nothing because he doesn't know how to act in that kind of event and eventually just drag you down. Tell me Rachel is that how you see your future with Finn? Because from what I see you would just be a trophy wife for Finn and nothing more"

"I-I don't know what to say, I'm sure it isn't going to be that way, Finn and I we could-" but she wasn't able to finish what see was able to say since Brittany cut her off.

"Rachel, which do you prefer gold or a rock? We already know that Finn is the rock. Do you know who the gold is?" Rachel just shook her head thinking where Brittany is going with this conversation.

"Quinn is the gold Rachel. Quinn is a 24 karat pure gold Rachel and you would be really dumb to choose the rock over a gold. I couldn't even understand why it was a competition between Quinn and Finn because obviously Quinn is superior in anything compared to Finn. Quinn is beautiful and hot while Finn has the goofy smile of his. Quinn is smart and she's probably going to a good school for college and has dreams that she wants to achieve, she has plans for her future while Finn barely gets a C-, doesn't have plans for the future and only thinks of what's good for him now." Brittany just smiled sadly to the brunette. "Quinn is the type of person who you could bring where ever you go or the award shows and brag to everyone that she is your date, she knows how to act on those kinds of things and I know 10 years from now Quinn would be successful and would be making a name for herself."

"Now tell me Rachel why did you pick up a rock?"

Rachel was really confuse, did she really make a mistake in choosing Finn and hurting Quinn in the process. She and Finn are happy right? What could she do now?

"Rachel?" this time it was Kurt who spoke up "Finn is my step-brother and I love him and I find the two of you really cute for each other _but _I think Brittany is right." Rachel looks Kurt directly in the eye and sees honesty.

"Girl I hate to say this but they're right" Mercedes adds then Tina spoke "Rachel when I think about it, it has always been Quinn who was there for you."

"I'm on the girls on this one, Finn doesn't know how to treat a girl right" this time it was Artie who spoke up.

"You know what Berry if you don't act know sooner or later you're going to regret this and I hope it will be really really soon" Santana said then Brittany added "just like what San said if you don't act now Quinn will find someone else and would be able to move on, and whoever that person is she would be really lucky to have Quinn."

Rachel frown at the idea of Quinn liking someone else her heart was like being stab by knives with the idea. When she was about to speak she was cut off again by voices which belong to Finn, Puck and Sam who was just arriving together with Mr. Schuester

"Hey Rachel" Finn greeted then kissed her on the cheeks then smile that goofy smile that Brittany describe. "Hello Finn" she just smiled which she knows was fake then they all started taking their sits again.

"So what where you all talking about right before we came in?" ask Finn. Rachel stiffened right away but thankfully Brittany was the one who spoke up. "Oh we were just talking about how Rachel pick up a rock" then she smiled Finn just had these confused look in his face. "Rachel? Why would you pick up a rock?

Rachel just looks at him with a blank expression "I really don't know way I did Finn"

"Okay so I have an announcement to make in regards with Quinn" Rachel snap her head right in front at hearing Quinn's name. "There are two actually let's start on the exciting part Quinn just got her acceptance letter from Oxford and Yale" Will was smiling so big and excited for his student "I'm not sure which Quinn will be choosing though. And for the not so exciting part Quinn is quitting the Glee club starting today."

"What? Why?" was their question, sure they are happy and excited for Quinn for her acceptance to a good university but at the same time sadden for the announcement of her quitting glee.

"Well I've talk to Sue and Quinn just a moment ago and I found out that Quinn will be training for a big cheer leading competition and Sue doesn't want any interruptions on their training." Will sigh since there is nothing he could do anyway.

For Rachel it was like her heart was stab again and again and thought '_is this what Santana meant? Do I regret choosing Finn? Do I still have a chance with Quinn? Do I still get to see Quinn glee was the only place where Quinn and I get to see each other since we don't have any classes together? What is wrong with me? Do I even love Quinn? I need to fix this. I need Quinn._

* * *

><p><strong>so? how was it? good or bad? should i make a sequel? tell me what you think guys. sorry for the error.<strong>


	2. Notice Sequel

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the Reviews, story alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it. So as requested I made a Sequel it's called "Chasing Gold" and it will be a multi chapter! Yay! so for the first 2 chapter it will be like a prequel or something. Go check it up if you like! Hope to see you guys there! Thanks again….

**Glee fan**

**Guest**

**Arashi3**

**nicholee33**

**xxxSimplyHookedxxx**

**Guest**

**MickeyShells23**

**Allana03**

**mixtapesandcellmates**

**lovemar**

**dawne**

**chloeabbyalex**

**Bloodangel101**


End file.
